


Pocket Adventures 12

by PaperFox19



Series: Pocket Adeventures [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Ash Ketchum, Furry, Harems, M/M, Monster Yaoi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: What if Ash got Ponyta? Ash wins the race for the Larimy Ranch, and is given a pokemon egg for his victory. The egg is of Ponyta. The fire type bonds with his master, understanding Ash's needs and helps gather the other pokemon to sate him. Bottom Ash/Pokemon/Trainer/Harem





	Pocket Adventures 12

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Pocket Adventures 12

What if Ash got Ponyta? Ash wins the race for the Laramie Ranch and is given a pokemon egg for his victory. The egg is of Ponyta. The fire type bonds with his master, understanding Ash's needs and helps gather the other pokemon to sate him. Bottom Ash/Pokemon/Trainer/Harem

Chapter 1

Ash is a new trainer, who set off on a journey from Pallet Town after he came of age. Trainers got to carry 9 Pokemon at a time and depending on the town got a starter pokemon. He has a heated rivalry with Gary Oak, the grandson of Samuel Oak a pokemon Professor. He started on his journey with a reluctant Pikachu, but after an intense ordeal with Spearow, the two bonded. They saw a mysterious golden pokemon that left behind a mysterious rainbow feather.

He registered for the Kanto League and got a run-in with Team Rocket. Jessie, James, and a talking Meowth, they liked to steal pokemon and sell them for profit. He blasted them Pikachu’s power and carried on with his Journey, only with one extra.

Misty a water pokemon trainer, during the event with the Spearow Ash, may have roasted her bike. He was sorry and it was an emergency, but she followed him wanting payback.

Ash catches a Caterpie and Pidgeotto thanks to Pikachu. Caterpie evolved quickly into Metapod and soon after a Butterfree. They made it to Pewter City and met the Gym Leader Brock.

Brock’s pokemon were a bad match for Ash, Misty even wanting Ash to use her “superior” pokemon, but with some clever tactics he was able to win. Brock ends up joining Ash on his journey as he had his own dream was becoming a Pokemon Breeder, his father returned to run the Gym again.

He later had to face Misty to get his second badge. He could have swept her Water Pokemon with Pikachu, but Brock suggested to him to battle with his other pokemon. He did and they got more experience. Despite Ash’s win, Misty didn’t want to give Ash the badge, but her older sisters made it happen.

They continued to travel together, Ash catching a Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. He got his third badge from Lieutenant Surge, his Pikachu battled Surge’s Raichu. It was a tough match, Raichu’s power versus Pikachu’s speed but Ash got the win.

Ash managed to get a Krabby, but none of his Pokemon were ready for Sabrina and her Psychic Pokemon. Ash had no choice but to get a Ghost-type, he finds a Haunter and catches him. With Haunter’s help, Ash was able to get another badge.

Prof. Oak was concerned about Ash’s catches that he wasn’t getting more variety of Pokemon. The fact Gary had caught more than 40 Pokemon bothered him, so Ash was in capture mode! He managed to capture a Primeape and a Muk.

With his poison type and fire type Charmander Ash was able to beat Erica the grass type Gym Leader getting his fifth badge. Their strange travels were due to Brock at the map. Oak noticed that Ash got the Marsh Badge before the Rainbow Badge, but it wasn’t a big deal. “Oftentimes it's not about the destination, but the journey.”

“Thanks, Professor, you are right.”

“Ash, if you are having trouble finding new pokemon, there are ways of getting new Pokemon without catching them.”

“What do you mean?”

“In some towns, you can find local breeders and events offering Pokemon eggs if you can pass a challenge or the event.”

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Ash could feel himself growing excited.

“Judging from where you are calling me, you should be near the Laramie Ranch, their town has a big racing event. You could enter and get a new Pokemon egg.”

“Sounds great...but I don’t have a Pokemon to race on...”

“I’m sure it’ll work out, nothing ventured nothing gained right?” He nodded and the two hung up. Getting to the Laramie Big P Ranch was easy. The Laramie family owned the whole land, the place known as Laramie Village.

Once there, they met Lara Laramie, a pokemon breeder. “You looking to enter the race tomorrow?”

“Sure thing miss, but you need a pokemon to race on right?”

“Sure do, you got any like that?” she asked crossing her arms.

“Well, I got my Onix!” Brock said.

“I can use my Starmie!” Misty said. Lara nodded and looked to Ash, who blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“I don’t have one...” Ash really wanted to enter. The whole village was a buzz about the race, the prize was a Pokemon egg from the Laramie Ranch. They specialize in raising Tauros, Ponyta/Rapidash, and Growlithe/Arcanine, and pokemon from the ranch often have special moves they can’t learn by leveling up. So an egg from here is a big deal.

“Well, how about you enter with one of our Ponyta?”

“A Ponyta?” Ash checked his Pokedex.

**Ponyta the Fire Horse Pokemon: Capable of jumping incredibly high. Its hooves and sturdy legs absorb the impact of a hard landing.**

“That sounds cool!” Ash said happily.

“We got someone racing with one of our Tauros, but I’d like to see one of my Ponyta win it,” Lara got a strange look on her face. “That is if you are able to ride one.”

Ash got brought to the Ponyta section. “Hey there Ponyta, nice Ponyta...” he tried to pet one only to get burned. “Wahhhh!” He called Squirtle out to extinguish the flames and soothe the burn.

“It’s not easy to ride a Ponyta, they have to trust you, so their flames don’t burn you.” It was easy to understand, his Muk and Erica’s Gloom worked similarly. Their foul odor was a defense mechanism.

“I can do this!” There was time before the race, and Ash was able to bond with one of the Ponyta. He could touch him and ride him, now all he had to do was win the race.

There was more trouble. When Ash was practicing a trainer came running by and nearly scared Ponyta. “Ponyta it’s okay!” he was able to calm it down.

“Hey there sugar, you entering the race tomorrow?” the stranger spoke.

“I am...who are you?” Ash looked at the stranger, he reminded him a bit of his rival Gary.

“The name is Dario cupcake, and I raise Doduo and Dodrio,” he flexed his arms and tried to look cool. “I’m a sure win in the race tomorrow.” he pointed his thumb at himself and stuck up his nose in pride.

“Well, you’ll have to beat me first,” Ash said confidently.

“Oh I will sugar, and after I win how about you and me go off to celebrate my victory,” he winked at Ash, and he got the biggest creep vibes off the guy. “I know some nice places around here...” he wiggled his brows.

“Hey, Lara, who’s that guy with Ash?” Brock pointed out.

“Oh, that’s just Dario, a Dodrio breeder. His family and my family have been rivals for some time.” She figured he was here for his usual taunt and jabs, but it seemed he was fixated on Ash.

“Hmm,” Brock didn’t like the way Dario was looking at Ash.

“He’s probably up to his old habits again,” she rested her cheek in her hand.

“What do you mean?” Misty asked.

“He likes to flirt with anyone, usually guys.” she shrugged like it was a common everyday occurrence.

“EHHH!” Brock and Misty gasped.

“Ugh no thanks, I plan on winning tomorrow.” Ash tried to wave him off.

“On that pathetic horse?” Ponyta growled at him. “If your butt gets too sore riding that thing, I’ll be happy to treat it for you.” he licked his lips.

Pikachu had enough of this creep, and gave him and his bird a jolt! “Pika!” He zapped them.

“Gaaaahhhhh!” he gasped and coughed. “Why you little rat!?”

“Leave my Pikachu alone!” Ash snapped, cutting him off from attacking his partner.

“Tch, I’ll see you around sugar, meet me at the finish line!” he raced off, but not before blowing Ash a kiss.

“Ash!” Brock raced over to him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, that guy was talking to me and he insulted Ponyta, and he tried to attack Pikachu. He was saying some weird stuff and Pikachu attacked him.”

“Pika pika-pi pika pika...chu chu...pika!” Pikachu tried to explain himself, mimicking Dario’s gestures to Ash. Brock understood and gave a fist bump to Pikachu.

“Nice work Pikachu!” Brock looked to Ash. “Dario was hitting on you Ash, Pikachu was just defending you.”

“I don’t get it, Brock, Dario didn’t hit me,” Brock anime fell. He had to wonder just how innocent was Ash, he thought a Magnemite had become Pikachu’s stalker before. Maybe he was just dense...

“That Dario, he thinks he’s cock of the walk, but he often gets too full of himself,” Lara said, shaking her head at his antics.

-x-

Jessie, James, and Meowth were working for Dario. He paid them handsomely. “Alright Team Rocket, I want you to make sure I win the race tomorrow.”

“No problem, it shall be done,” Jessie said counting the money they made.

“And we can go all out yes?” James asked, wringing his hands together like an old miser.

“Sure, go nuts, but don’t hurt this one.” he showed them a picture of Ash.

“The twerp!” the trio gasped.

“Stop him, and if you manage to capture him and bring him to me after the race there will be a bonus in it for you.”

“Sounds good!”

“Of course we get the special egg when you win right?” Meowth asked.

“Sure thing, I just wanna crush the Laramie family’s racers.”

-x-

The day of the race began and racers started coming to the starting line. We had people on a Sandslash, Tauros, Nidorino, Nidorina, Electrode, Onix, Starmie, Raticate, Ryhorn, and Squirtle...Pikachu apparently entered riding on Squirtle of all things, with Ash riding Ponyta and Dario riding his Dodrio, it was time for the wacky races to begin!

To be continued


End file.
